beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Invasion of the Sarquil Army Arc
The Invasion of the Sarquil Army Arc details the story of the superheroes of the 24th Century battling the invaders of the Sarquil race, this also details the origin of the superhero group Legacy. Plot 11:22 PM Arachnid-Man is patrolling the streets. Suddenly he hears an explosion, he goes to investigate and finds a bulked up alien, the alien attacks him. Arachnid-Man beats the alien with ease, he then demanded to know what's going on, Arachnid-Man is then attacked by an even bigger alien which is most likely a higher rank. The alien grips Arachnid-Man by the neck and he is struggling to break free. Suddenly the alien is blasted with cosmic energy sending it unconscious, the alien drops Arachnid-Man and he sees the two superheroes Invictus and Comet. Comet informs Arachnid-Man of an upcoming invasion by the hostile alien race: the Sarquil and that they need his help. Arachnid-Man states that he's only a kid, he's got bigger things on his plate, Invictus tells Arachnid-Man there won't be a "plate" if the invaders succeed. 3:00 PM (The next day) Tom Jones is leaving school with his friends when a woman with glasses and black hair approaches Tom. The woman reveals herself to be Alice Drilrek and that they need to talk in private, the two fly to a nearby building, and she explains to him Tom's heritage, that the two are siblings and Tom is a child of the Architect. She then claims that she needs as much help as they can get, because the world is about to be invaded by an alien race, she begs him to help. Tom agrees to help. 10:08 PM The heroes meet on the rooftop of Galaxy Digest. They then claim they need the help of Terranovians and then they'll have a full set of powerful beings to stop the invasion. Comet uses his species locator and finds two Terranovians at the docks. The group go to find them, they find the Terranovians fighting a group of Sarquil. The Terranovians defeat the Sarquil with ease. The male Terranovian glares at Comet before attacking him, Tom now going by the name Omega-Man steps in. Comet feeling insulted attacks the male Terranovian, Omega-Man and Comet then battle the male Terranovian. Invictus tells the female Terranovian that they're superheroes, Invictus and the female Terranovian then tell them to stop fighting, since their all on the same side. The three then stop fighting, and the male and female Terranovian introduce themselves as The Spartan and Telequeen. Invictus tells them they need as much help as they can get to stop the invasion, The Spartan and Telequeen accept and the group begin a plan. 1:58 AM The group had finally devised a plan. They then saw on the news that the invasion had indeed began. They saw a general who was bigger than all the other aliens, Arachnid-Man claimed in horror and said "This guy's like 10ft! How are we going to do this!?". Omega-Man comforted him and stated "Dude, you can lift 20 tons, you can outrun a car, you can do this". The group then left for Times Square where the invasion was taking place, the group battled it out, they used their plan although it didn't work, they were missing something and then suddenly as all hope seemed lost, a Speed Molecule Carrier arrived, calling himself Acelarar, he seemed like a cocky person but he got the job done, Acelarar held them off, giving the group enough time to get on their feet and that's when Comet realized they had found the missing member, a superspeed member. 3:15 AM The group had battled for hours but it seemed like their were too many Sarquil to fight off, Omega-Man was getting impatient and so he rallied the members with super strength, Invictus, The Spartan, and Telequeen and they fought the general although he proved stronger than he looked, they through as many punches possible, some were even combined although the general didn't flinch. He then backhanded all four of them, Comet, Arachnid-Man and Acelarar went in for an attack. They managed to knock him down although they were blasted away by his hand blast. Acelarar used his superspeed to estimate all possibilities of defeating the general in his head, Acelarar asked Invictus they came from a portal, she confirmed this. The group all looked at the portal and got an idea, they would keep hitting him until he fell into the portal but it wouldn't be easy. Comet used his armor to look for a weakness, he then saw that the general had a gauntlet which controlled the army, if they destroy it they could shut down the army, Comet also found a weakness in the centre of his chest. The group then combined punches to punch him in the chest sending him back, while the group was doing that, Acelarar was working to deactivate the gauntlet, no combinations were working and so Acelarar smashed it shut down the Sarquil army and then. Eventually the group punched the general enough times to knock him back into the portal, the general grabbed The Spartan by the cape and then Omega-Man through one hard punch to the general's face forcing him to let go of The Spartan and falling back into the portal. The threat was ended. Aftermath The government saw of the team's noble work and had called for a celebration the next day. The government suggested to the group of heroes that they form a team, to fight off a threat similar to this again. The group agreed to join forces, Arachnid-Man came up with a name: LEGACY. Characters Main Characer(s) Legacy *Omega-Man (Thomas Jones) *Invictus (Alice Drilrek) *Comet (James Houston) *Arachnid-Man (Andrew Jackson) *Acelarar (Duncan Rhode) (First Appearance) *The Spartan (Archer C. Carter) *Telequeen (Aissa Nova) Supporting Characters None Villain(s) *Katar Zez (First Appearance) *Sarquil Army (First Appearance) Other Characters *The U.S Government Locations *Earth **America ***New York ****Galaxy Digest (Briefly) Category:Story arcs Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120